I'll always have you, just like a tattoo
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: When The Time Is Right one-shot Anon/Guest reviewed- Oh my gosh, LOVE this verse, thank you! I think I'd like to see some Tattoo-talk-fluff if you get me? A/N- Set on New Years Day, the day after the final epilogue.


**When The Time Is Right one-shot**

**~Anon/Guest reviewed- Oh my gosh, LOVE this verse, thank you! I think I'd like to see some Tattoo-talk-fluff if you get me?~ **

**A/N- Set on New Years Day, the day after the final epilogue. **

"How did you ever manage without me?"

"I ask myself that everyday-" Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly and kissed Blaine's wrist which he was holding gently before continuing his small task at hand.

"You know what I mean-" Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, head resting backwards on the edge of the couch, as another stream of cool air was blown onto the itching skin of his inner forearm. "This one is just tiny too, I can't imagine how you coped previously-"

Blaine blinked an eye open, his lips twisted into a smirking pout and wriggled his hips and thighs a little, causing Kurt to shift and resettle his sitting position on top of them. "How did you do it with yours? The shoulder blade's a pretty tricky place to reach-"

"I had an extendable mini-fan, and a Rachel-" Blaine closed his eyes again, his smirk splitting into a set of white teeth and dimples, "of course you did," he answered quietly.

Kurt smiled and continued blowing small puffs of cold air on to the small raised surface of Blaine's newest addition of ink on his arm. He knew how uncomfortable having a new tattoo could feel when in the healing process, and because this one was oh so small and perfected by a very fine needle, it was already beginning to scab over, even only a day old. Scratching was a huge No-No and there was only so much rinsing and ointment that could be applied, and so they had been doing this for the best part of a half hour now, well _he _had been doing this with Blaine stretched out half on the floor and half on the couch beneath him, completely in his blissful element.

Blaine made a contented grumbling noise deep and low in his throat, "you just, I just managed you know, dealt with it, it was worse over in Italy with the heat, I had to keep out of the sun for way too long with that one-"

"Good job you're like already tanned then…Twenty-four/seven," Kurt teased and ached to kiss at the spot he'd just blew on, so he settled for a space lower down instead. Blaine smiled blinking his eyes open and settled a hand on Kurt's lower back, squeezing a little, before chuckling.

"I don't even know how my warbler one has even survived, or any of the guy's, with the way we treated them back then, I'm pretty sure Thad, tried to rub his off straight away with triple distilled Vodka-" They laughed together as Kurt eyed the offending tattoo, just peeking over the low neck line of the thin white fabric of Blaine's tank. He shuffled back on Blaine's legs a little and blew on the spot just above his wrist one more time, lips teasingly close to the raised skin before placing Blaine's arm up on the couch by his head and trailed his hands down his chest, finger tips brushing the parts of uncovered skin by his chest and underarms.

The sight of Blaine shuddering deliciously, his lips lifting into an immediate smile and flinching underneath him at the feel of Kurt's newest accessory to his left hand, is something that Kurt is certain he will not forget in a hurry, he glanced over to Blaine's left hand and smiled, looking at the ring, that he put there, just yesterday, just _Fourteen _hours ago, as his hands continue to wander down to Blaine's hips and the waistline of his lowly- dipped pants.

It was never going to be a complete shocker, them two getting engaged, it was fairly evident in which direction their relationship was headed, to anybody, no matter how long or short they had initially been together. But there would always be that instant reaction of fluttering butterflies and thick tongues, the thought that they can be, _will_ be, husbands. They both said yes, they _both _asked, even though it was pretty apparent that asking wasn't needed, at all, and they both said yes.

After unwrapping themselves from each other up on the stage behind the curtain, they finally made their way back out into the bar, to a chorus of cheers and whoops and whistles, not only from their nearest and dearest but the whole damn bar, and lets just say that The Stage had stayed open a little later than usual for that New Years Eve.

Although it was early afternoon, they had only just found their way out of the bedroom and were still in their PJ's, Blaine a tank and thin cotton pants and Kurt a pair of sweats and a loose fitted t-shirt. It may be the first day of January and typically New York-freezing outside, but as always the central heating of their home was roaring and with the added feel of their bodies warmth, they are far from chilly.

It may be a special day for most around the globe, but for them it is even more so now, and they have nowhere to be today, nowhere to get dressed for, nowhere to act busy, and they _love _it.

Much like Kurt spent his New Years Day last year, he intends to spend it the same way this year, only this time when he pulled himself from a slightly fragile still sobering state of sleep, he wasn't greeted by the small frame of Rachel snoring and drooling onto his shoulder, but the wide warm circle of Blaine's arms and the press of his chest against his back. His _Fiancé_. God, he is going to love each and every time he has to say that word, Fiancé, Blaine, his future husband.

Kurt let his fingers rest on the elastic of Blaine's pant's waistline, allowing one lone finger to trail down the edge of his thigh and pressed lightly to his groin, his finger tip rubbing a perfect practised shape in a very specific spot he knew only too well. Blaine shifted beneath him and the thin light fabric over his groin provided no help at all in hiding the interest he was starting to show. Kurt's voice lowered.

"What about this one? How did you deal with this one hmm?" Blaine grinned, his gaze downcast watching very carefully, he loved when Kurt teased him this way, he loved that Kurt loved his tattoos, loved the interest he showed in them, the why's and they how's.

"That um, that one, just dealt with itself-" Kurt giggled and lowered himself, lips pressing gently to Blaine's as his palm caressed Blaine's thigh, neither were in a particular overly-excited state. After surprisingly two rounds in the early hours of this morning and another adventurous try before they were able to leave the bed earlier, they were good to go for at least the next few hours, Blaine was no spring chicken after all, and Kurt certainly wasn't the energetic, sexual highly-strung teen he used to be.

But this kind of slow building heat, pooling and teasing, patiently waiting until later, was perfect, enough to remind them constantly of their unlimited want and need for each other get them through until the end of the day.

"I bet it did," Blaine moved his hands up to Kurt's face and threaded his fingers through his hair, he grinned against his cheek, leaving small kisses and short breathy moans.

"God do I wish that you were around for that one-" Kurt laughed again, sucking Blaine's lip between his teeth.

"I bet you do."


End file.
